


Star Spangled Man With A Plan

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Series: Birthday Smutathon 2016 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: You and Steve have been secretly hooking up for months, until one night he decides to tease you in front of everyone else. It doesn’t stay a secret long once you sneak off to the bathroom.





	

It was a Saturday night, and you were sat around drinking with the rest of the Avengers in Stark Tower.

Drinks had been flowing for a few hours, and you were absorbed in the conversation as Thor was telling a story about life back on Asgard.

You looked up when you noticed Steve getting up from the couch.

He stood up, stretching his arms above his head causing his shirt to ride up and reveal a delicious strip of tanned skin. The strong cut of his hip bones poked out the top of his jeans, and your eyes couldn’t help but focus on them until his tee covered them once more.

Your eyes flicked up to his face to find him watching you, shooting you a wink before walking over to the bar.

You watched him go, loving the sight of his tight ass as he walked away.

You shook your head, remembering there were people around as you looked back at the group, grateful that nobody seemed to notice your little distraction.

You and Steve had been sleeping together for a few months now, but nobody else knew about it and you wanted to keep it that way.

Him teasing you like this in front of everyone wasn’t helping that situation.

He returned with two beers, handing one to you as he sat down next to you, leaving his previous seat empty.

You frowned at him, hoping to portray ‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ through the expression.

Steve just smirked, popping the cap on his beer and taking a long mouthful.

He groaned obscenely as the liquid slid down his throat, and the noise had a blush rising from your chest.

You distracted yourself by drinking your beer, trying not to focus on the warm press of his jean clad thigh to your bare one.

It had been a few days since you’d last had sex, and honestly you were craving it.

You rarely did anything while the others were around, and you hadn’t had any time to be alone recently, so you were acutely aware of everything that Steve was doing.

You leant forward to put your beer on the coffee table, and when you sat back, Steve’s arm was casually stretched along the back of the couch.

His fingers teased at the hairs at the back of your neck, the rest of the room still too busy listening to each other’s stories to pay you attention.

You turned to face him, ready to tell him to cut it out, but your protest died in your throat when you took in his lust-filled expression.

That look - the dilated pupils and hooded eyelids - had your blush deepening and your mouth opening and closing, looking for the words that were on your tongue mere seconds ago.

You stood up, unable to sit beside him anymore with the tension that was building inside of you, and made a beeline for the bathroom down the stairs.

* * *

You looked up when the door opened, catching Steve’s eye in the mirror.

“You’re such a shit,” you breathed, turning around and kissing him hard, locking the door as you pushed him against it, “You can’t tease me like that in front of _everyone_.”

He smirked, leaning in and kissing you deeply, his hand on the back of your head keeping you in place.

The mild dominance in the gesture had you groaning against his lips.

His tongue traced your lip and you let him deepen the kiss, your hands finding his hips and slipping beneath his shirt.

Your thumbs stroked over his sharp hip bones, always loving the feeling of them.

His other hand slipped lower down your dress, cupping your ass and causing the hem of your dress to ride up.

“Stop,” you laughed slightly as you pulled back, “Everyone’s here.”

He smirked, spinning you round and pushing you back against the wall.

“You’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t you,” he told you, his hands slipping under your skirt.

“You’re serious?” you questioned as his fingers dipped into the elastic of your panties.

“Y/N, I’ve not been this sexually frustrated in the last 79 years,” he told you pushing your panties down your legs, letting you step out of them, “I’d have taken you out there if that wasn’t a sure fire way to get kicked out.”

You looked up at him, knowing that he wasn’t exaggerating by the lust in his gaze.

“I’ve ruined you,” you commented, running a hand down his firm chest, “Whatever happened to the shy, bashful guy that I first met?”

He laughed slightly, as he kissed you.

“He left when you let him into your bed,” he retorted, and you smirked, bringing your hands to the side of his face.

“You’re right,” you agreed, kissing him again, “Show me what you’ve learned.”

He smirked back at you, wasting no time in unbuttoning his jeans.

He pulled his jeans and boxers down over his ass, freeing his aching cock and instantly wrapping a strong fist around it.

God, you’d missed that cock.

Steve saw the look of want in your eyes intensify as he slowly stroked himself and smiled.

It was _him_ that had you looking like that.

He let himself go, instead slipping his fingers under your dress and between your folds.

You let out a shaky breath at the first touch of his fingers to your core, and he groaned as your legs spread, letting his finger enter you.

You didn’t have much time, Steve at least would be expected to return to the group soon, so he wasted no time in slipping a second finger alongside the first, stretching you open and ready to take him.

“Fuck,” you groaned, leaning your head back against the wall, your legs starting to shake as his thumb teased over your clit.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, kissing you quickly, “You think you’re ready?”

“I think if you don’t put your dick in me sometime soon I’m going to explode,” you retorted, and he grinned, pulling his fingers free.

“We can’t have that, can we?” he murmured, slicking his cock before reaching his hands down under your ass and telling you to jump.

You did as you were told, wrapping your legs around his waist and gasping at the feeling of his arousal against your entrance.

Steve pinned you against the wall, holding you up with one hand as the other guided his thick cock into you, stretching you amazingly.

“Missed this,” you admitted, holding yourself up with your arms over his shoulders and legs wrapped around him, “It’s been too long.”

He nodded in agreement, pressing his forehead to yours in an attempt to stave off his orgasm - the four days since your last fuck clearly too long for either of you.

“Come on, Rogers,” you murmured against his lips, “Are we gonna do this or am I just gonna be your cock-warmer?”

He growled, biting your lower lip as he snapped his hips, causing your back to bump against the wall as he pounded into you.

His hands moved to your thighs, pushing them back towards your chest as he continued to remind you why you were always willing to drop your panties for this man.

You clenched around him, running your hands into his hair as he latched onto your neck.

“Don’t- _ahhh, fuck, yeah-_ don’t leave a mark,” you reminded him, and he groaned against your skin.

“Wanna mark you up,” he told you, dragging his lips across your skin so that he wouldn’t leave a bruise despite his remark.

He filled you over and over, fucking breathy pants out of you as he chased his own pleasure.

You tugged at his hair, bringing his lips to yours in a hot, wet, dirty kiss.

Steve moved your legs back around his waist, pressing a hand to the wall beside your head, the other holding under your ass to keep you up.

This was one thing you couldn’t get enough of. He could hold you up with little-to-no effort, and that kind of supersoldier strength was sexy as all hell to you.

He can literally pick you up and take you on or over any surface he chose, and you’d always let him.

You rolled your hips down to meet his thrusts, angling yourself so that his cockhead passed over your G-spot on almost every pass.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve groaned, “Sweetheart you feel so good.”

You nodded in agreement, pulling his earlobe between your teeth, “C’mon Cap, make me come, I need it.”

His low grunts filled the bathroom as he upped the pace further.

The sound of his efforts turned you on further. He was upping his fucking game and you were loving every second of it.

“Tell me you’re close,” he pleaded and you nodded, digging your heels into his back.

“Fuck, yeah,” you told him, feeling your orgasm build low in your stomach.

Suddenly you were being moved, propped up on the basin as Steve used his now free hand to slip between your legs.

You gasped as he rubbed at your clit, the stimulation causing your orgasm to hit within a matter of seconds.

You came with a moan of his name, the combination of the sound and your walls clenching around him had him following you over the edge within moments.

He was panting, breathing into your neck as his body worked to lower the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“We need to make more time for this,” you laughed softly as he pulled out of you.

He chuckled warmly in agreement, making good use of the fact that you were in the bathroom as he cleaned up.

“This was fun though,” he told you, buttoning his pants as you rearranged the skirt of your dress.

“For sure,” you smiled, leaning up and kissing him once more, “Okay, I’ll go out first. Wait a couple minutes, I’ll try and throw them off the scent.”

* * *

Reintegrating with the group was easier than you thought it would be.

You walked back into the room and Natasha scooted up on the couch, offering you a seat next to her.

“You feeling better?” she asked, and you nodded, trying to fight the blush from showing on your cheeks.

“Much,” you told her, easily getting absorbed into the story that Tony and Pepper were telling.

Before you knew what was happening, Steve had re-entered the room and was throwing something at you.

You caught it without thinking, blushing profusely when you saw that it was your panties.

The room went silent, everyone biting their cheeks to try and stave their laughter.

“What the hell?” you hissed, getting to your feet and smoothing your dress, awkwardly holding your balled up panties in one hand.

“Calm down, they already know,” Steve told you, dropping his voice to a mock whisper, “You’re a bit of a screamer.”

Everyone finally let go of their restraint, the room erupting in laughter.

Natasha could obviously sense how uncomfortable you were, so she quieted everyone down.

“Don’t worry about it,” she told you, “We’ve been saying for like a year that you two would make a good couple.”

Your blush deepened, “Oh, no we’re not- we’re just- we… help each other out.”

Bruce took pity on you, “Sweetheart, this is a set up. We didn’t hear you. But now I guess we know what you were doing in there.”

You turned back to Steve, scowling as you pushed at his chest, “You’re an asshole. Why would you out us like that?”

He held his hands up in surrender, “I just- I thought that maybe you’d be less likely to turn me down if everyone already knew.”

You frowned, “Turn you down? What?”

“Would you maybe like to go out with me?” he asked, “Like on a real date?”

Your blush grew impossibly darker.

“I- yeah, okay,” you agreed, before pushing at his chest again, “But if you pull shit like this again I will end it before you can say ‘Star spangled man with a plan’.”


End file.
